Innocence of a Demon
by Female Heero Yuy
Summary: The life of a young demon can be far more different than when they are fully matured. What sorts of mischief can such young demons get into at such an early start? And how much do they actually know about humans to start with? Not Yaoi.


Innocence of a Demon

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Kuroshitsuji this would be in the manga. XD_

_I just can't seem to get this image out of my head so I decided to make a fic with it o3o_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

He laid wrapped within the comforter that covered his rather large bed. He was so small in comparison to it but he loved how he could hide within the sheets. He giggled as he pretended his sheets were a cave and he was in the cave searching for treasure. His fun was destroyed however when the sheets were taken away.

"Darling...get up it's time for school." a woman with jet black hair stated bluntly. It was up to her back, with bangs in front of her face. Her deep red eyes looking down on him even while she wore clothing that gave a different impression. she was in a leather corest, with her chest looking as though it'd popout at any given moment, with gloves that went to her upper arms, and an incredibly short skirt. Her thigh high boots with heels that could cut steel. A choker adorned her neck with an elaborate metal and red gem in the middle. She certainly did not give the impression of anything less than a woman seeking lust. But her demenor spoke otherwise as it gave off the impression of authority.

"Mommy!" the little boy with short black hair and equally red eyes bounced to hug her. Jumping off his bed and grabbing a hold of her leg and only coming up to as far as her knee. If anyone had seen the two, the woman's personality and state of dress certainly did not scream mommy. Especially with her tone on how she spoke. She spoke as if she were a teacher that was very strict.

She sighed in annoyance as he child continued to cling to her leg. "My, my, will you ever learn to just get ready for school when I wake you?" she asked as she looked down. Her child giving her the cutest look as he gazed up at her. His big round eyes just screaming affection and innocence at her.

"Will daddy be home today mommy?" he asked as she picked him up off her leg and stood before his wardrobe. It looked very demonic and fightening on the outside, but served only the purpose of holding clothing.

"Who knows." she replied as she picked out his school uniform. It was a rather unusually normal looking uniform for one so demonic. Black shorts with a white shirt and deep purple, yet simple coat. It had an adorable bat on the left side where his heart would be. His shoes were simple black slide on shoes. He stood still as she dressed him properly, then handed him his books and lunch pale which had a rather adorable looking bat on it as well. "Now get yourself to school."

"Yes mommy!" he chirped before giving her a quick peck on the cheek before dashing off to school.

Demons were not born evil. They were taught to be evil. Since young demons were so impressionable, it was against the law for a young demon to be taken out of the realm without an escort. This was to keep them from having sympathy or befriending humans. It was rather rare when it happened. But hardly much so. It was frowned upon to befriend one who was to become your meal.

When he got to school he stretched for a moment before going into the very evil looking building. Putting his lunch in his school box that was assigned to him he went to his desk and took his seat, pulling out his books to prepare for class.

"Oh ho...look what the slugs dragged in?" came a snotty voice from behind him. When he turned around he saw a boy wearing the same thing as him, but he had a different hairstyle, and golden eyes though his hair was black as well.

"Ewww it's a bug. Who opened the window?" was his response. Then went through his bag. "I should of packed some bug spray."

The other demon glared at the one who he tried to insult. Which didn't work well if the one you were glaring at wasn't looking at you. Walking over and slamming his hand to the desk to make his prescence known he leaned forward. "So bird boy did you hear?"

"Hear what?" he asked.

"I heard there was going to be a portal opening to the human world."

"So what they open those all the time." he replied as though he were bored.

"Oh? Bet you won't go through it!"

The child glared at the one before him, he wasn't going to fall for his tricks. It was a demons nature to use tricks to get others to do what they wanted. It hardly ever worked on other demons. "I have no time for your silly qualms." he responded.

"Scardy bird! Scardy bird!" he chanted. "Your a scardy bird!"

"I am not a scardy bird!" he got off his seat.

"Prove it!"

"Fine then I will! I'll go through the portal that your too scared to go through!"

"I'm not scared!"

"Yes huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yes huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yes huh! And your a woobly spider! Because your a scared!"

"I'm not a woobly spider! And i'm not scared! You...you...HUMAN!"

"What did you call me?" he got off his seat. Innocent or not being called a human was a huge insult to any demon. Both failed to notice the class was filling with their classmates and the teacher had come in.

Clapping her hands to get their attention she spoke "Now now you two, if your going to bicker wait until recess!"

"Yes ma'am." they responded, but not before sticking their tongues out at one another, before taking their seats.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It was after school, even through out the day the bickering did not seem to have any sign of ending between the two.

"So are you coming or not?" the golden eyed boy put his hands to his hips as he waited for the other boy to follow him to the portal. "We don't have all day! And we still have to get by the guards!"

"I know...but..." he shifted in his shoes. "We're not supposed to go near portals. We'll get in trouble."

The golden eye boy had a huge grin on his face now. "I knew you were scared! Haha! Loser!"

"I'm not a loser! And i'm not scared!...I...just...I just don't want to get in trouble!"

"What's a hundred years of being in trouble to seeing a real human." he provoked. "I bet you'd run crying!"

"I would not!" he stomped his foot.

"Then prove it!"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

They'd gotten to the portal. Peeking from their hiding spot at the guards who were minotaurs with spears protecting it to ensure no one who wasn't authorized to go through it passed them.

"How are we supposed to get past them?" the red eyed demon asked with a hint of worry. "They look mean."

"Don't be such a hatchling! We can just run past them and get through the portal before they catch us."

"I dunno. They have spears."

"Just come on!" he made no attempt to move. After several minutes neither had left their hiding spot.

"Well? Aren't you going to lead the way?"

"I just thought you'd like to be first since your so slow." he responded.

"Your legs are trembling." he pointed to the golden eyed boys legs. They shook as if he was cold, showing he was indeed very scared.

"No they aren't...I ...I just have have to use the toilet and can't hold it anymore."

"That'd be more believable if you hadn't gone 30 minutes ago." then he smiled, "What a woobly spider."

"Well...your a scardy bird! I don't see you going to the portal."

"I'm not a scardy bird! And I said I'd go if you'd go at recess!"

"Fine then we'll just call it off."

"Fine! Who wants to go to a stupid human world anyway!" he turned around. But sensing the other boy wasn't behind him he turned and saw him running to the portal. "HEY THAT'S CHEATING!"

"I'm going to go so I can tell everyone your a scardy bird!" he seemed to get over his fear. This made the other boy run after him after dropping his books and lunch pale.

After many dodges from the minotaurs and nearly getting caught they jumped through the portal. It was like they were flying as they flew threw the vortex at vast speeds. Soon they were dropped in a clearing in a forest. The golden eyed boy landing on his rear, and the red eyed boy landing on his belly.

"Owwww..." he rubbed his rear. "I think I landed on my glasses."

"Tchh...ow ow.." the other boy got up. "That really hurt."

"Wow! Look at all the trees!"

The other boy looked around them and there was indeed a vast amount of trees around them. They'd only seen them in their books on the human world, but never had they seen such lush trees. "Wowwww..." the other boy said in awe. That alone made any punishment they could recieve worth it."...Where are we?"

"The human world stupid."

"I know that stupid! I meant where specifically are we?" he huffed.

"Oh." he looked dumbfounded as he stared at the little crow. "Well...ummm...Iceland?"

"How can we be in Iceland? There's no ice."

"Oh yeah..." he wavered abit. Completely forgetting that Iceland was actually vast and green in all reality.

Suddenly they heard some growling noises from behind them. They slowly turned and hugged one another.

"I'm scared!" the golden eyed boy shrieked. The red eyed boy just started crying. This was another reason young demons weren't allowed out of their own realm alone. They didn't really know how to protect themselves yet. Most of their education at their current age was to learn how the human world worked. Education on battles didn't happen til they would be atleast the appearance age of a 15 year old human. Currently they only had the appearance of 4 year olds.

The thing growling at them was a wild dog. He looked hungry and seemed to think the two before him would make a rather nice meal. He pouced to attack the defenseless little demons.

"Ahhhh!" the golden eye clutched the other demon in fight, closing his eyes for the impending slaughter. Almost as fast as the dog was going to harm them. It yelped.

"My, my. I didn't think such young ones would be here without a chaperon." came a male voice.

Peeking from over the little crow the golden eyed boy saw a man with short black hair and black eyes. He was wearing a strange suit that signified that he was some sort of servant. He was obviously another demon and taking it upon himself to protect the younger ones. It was a crime in their world to allow such young demons to be killed. Punishable by death. It was to protect them to ensure the races lived for many years.

"DADDY!" The little crow let go of the other demon and jumped at the other.

"My, my, does your mother know your here?" he held onto his child. "Is anyone even watching you?"

"Ummm...no..." he looked at his father teary eyed.

"How did you two get here?"

The golden eyed boy started making a circle in the ground with his foot. "Well...uhhh... IT WAS HIS IDEA!"

"No it was not!" he shouted back.

"It was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"That's enough!" the elder demon growled, making the other two wimper. "Your both in alot of trouble." he started. But faltered slightly when they both gave him the cutest puppy dog eyes along with tears. He sighed, "But not now, for now let's just get out of the forest. I'll have to find out when the next portal is to get you both home." he picked up the other demon. "What a pain." he started walking down toward the town.

"Daddy! Are are going there?"

"Yes we are."

"Are there humans?" the other asked.

"Yes there are."

"Are they all dirty and smelly like in our books?" his child asked.

"Some are, but most aren't."

"Ooo what's that?" the other boy asked as soon as they got close enough to the town to actually see the buildings.

"A bakery, humans go there to get bread."

"Ooo do they have human nickle?" the golden eyed boy asked.

He snorted as he walked past the building. "I'm afraid not." It amused him that younger demons didn't seem to understand that what was normal in there world was not the same in other realms.

"Awwww." he whined.

"Oooo daddy! What's that?" his child pointed.

"That's cheese store."

"What kinds of cheese?"

"The kind humans eat." he kissed his child on his head. Finally he'd gotten to a house that was between a butchershop and general store. "Here we are."

"Whats this place daddy?"

"The place where I work."

"Ooooo..." They said in unison as their eyes glistened with the new information given to them, as the elder demon walked up the steps and eventually to a door. They looked at every little thing in awe.

"Duncan! Where have you been?" a man yelled.

"My apologies master, I had some...unexpected business to attend to."

"Who are those two with you?"

"Ah...this is my son, and his friend."

"He's not my friend, he's a bug face." he stuck his tongue out at the other demon.

"And your a feather brain to the max!"

"Your a bug face supreme!"

"Stop that you two!" the elder demon scolded.

"Sorry." they said in unison.

"What are they doing here? I didn't know you had a child!"

"Ah...well usually we don't talk about our..personal lives. And as for how they got here it's not important. They'll be going back very soon."

"Awww do we gotta daddy? I wanna spend time with you!"

"I'm sorry but i'm very busy and your mother will scold me if I don't return you." he put them down to sit on a desk. "Now both of you sit here and BEHAVE."

"Yes daddy."

"Yes sir."

"Good boys." he patted them on their heads. "Please excuse me for a moment master, i'll have them sent home immediately."

"Just make it fast we have important work to do."

"I understand." he bowed before leaving to the next room. Leaving the other three together. Silent hit the room as they stared at one another. They looked one another over as if trying to figure out the other.

"It's a human." the golden eyed boy whispered to the other.

"He's kinda..round." he whispered back.

"And hairy."

The man raised a brow but said nothing as he sat in the other desk and proceeded to attempt to get some paperwork done. Using one to cover his face to avoid seeing the two across from him. Curiosity getting the better of him he put the paper down, and blinked several times. They were gone. Standing up immediately he heard some giggling off to the side. Looking down he saw them looking up at him innocently. "What are you two doing?"

"Why are you so round?" the red eyed boy asked. "Is it cause you have extra flavor?"

"Stupid it's cause he's filled with candy! Everyone knows that!"

"Get back over there you two!" he pointed to the empty desk. They simply looked at him like he was insane. "I said sit!" he picked them up harshly and reput them back on the desk. This proved to be the wrong way of doing it because soon, the two started crying quite loudly. "No! No! Don't cry!" he panicked. Running around unable to think to what to do he started making goofy faces at them. This only seemed to make them cry louder however as they didn't understand what he was doing and they thought he was more frightening than funny.

"What on earth is going on?" came the shout of the elder demon. "I was gone for 5 minutes! What did you do them?"

"I just put them back on the desk to sit! Make them stop! That's an order!" he covered his ears.

"Yes master." he bowed before walking over to the two demons. He took a deep breath and let out a massive rawr right in front of their faces. This made them stop immediately as they blinked at him several times. "That's better." he dusted his palms off as if he'd just messed with some dirt.

The man looked at the scene before him in shock. He couldn't believe that'd worked.

"Young demons just need some authority to keep them in line is all." Duncan smiled. The two demons clung to him and tried to hide themselves behind him as if the human before them was more fightening. "I didn't think it'd work on a spider though." he looked at the golden eyed boy.

"When do they go back?"

"My apologies master, but it seems the next portal back home isn't until tomorrow. We'll have to wait until then before they can be sent home. My wife is taking this opportunity to go to a spa since he's been left in my care. But I most assure you that this ones father will be notified accordingly."

"How can you be so calm?"

"Well master it's either stay calm in this situation, or my mate will have my head on a golden platter separated from my body as she eats my entrails. She honestly was most pleased to get a break. It is also not entirely bad. I got to see my son whom I haven't seen in a while." he smiled. "This is a most pleasant, though unexpected visit."

The human blinked at what his demon just stated to him. "And what are we going to do with them now?"

"Ah...well I most certainly cannot leave them alone master. It's against the law."

"Your demons how can you have laws?"

"Well master we do need to protect our children somehow." he smirked. "Now then, as for you two, I think it's time you took a nap."

"Awww but we're not sleepy." the red eyed demon responded. "Can't we stay up daddy?"

"Please!" the other added cutely.

"No, no, you must get a nap. Or you'll be grouchy when you get home." he picked them up.

"Awwww..." they whined as he carried them to the room he'd been in before. There was a simple bed and end table.

"You can't be serious. You can't put them in my bed." the man stated.

"Master they require a nap, and as you are not sleeping at the moment, they can use it for their nap to allow us to get the days work done." he tucked them in.

"Uhhh...just make sure they keep silent! I don't want anymore distractions!"

"I understand. I shall get back to work momentarily."

"Make sure that you do!" he slammed the door. Not at all pleased at the situation.

"Now then he looked to the two demons. You both will sleep til I come to wake you is that understood?"

"Can I have a glass of blood?" the golden eyed boy asked.

"Not right now, after you wake up you can."

"But i'm thursty."

"I promise you can have some when you wake. We don't want any accidents in the bed now do we?"

"...No..." he gave in.

"Daddy can I have a kissy kiss?" he pleaded.

"Of course." he kissed his son on his forehead. "Now both of you go to sleep."

"Kay." they said in unison as they yawn. Falling asleep almost instantly. This made the elder demon snicker a little as he watched them sleep peacefully.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

When they woke up, the man could only think that hell broke loose. The two child demons ran around crazily as they were now full of energy from their nap and fully fed. He didn't even want to think about where Duncan got the "meal" for the children. But as long as they were full on someone he didn't know he was slightly satisfied. If only they weren't running around the small room in an attempt to play tag. "WILL YOU TWO STOP IT ALREADY?"

They stopped in their tracks and glanced at the man. Duncan just seemed to be writing to get the work done. Not at all bothered by the ruckus the two were causing. "Perhaps it is time for them to get some fresh air." he got up and grabbed each by the hand. "Come along now. Let's go see the sights while my master gets his work done."

"Okay!" they chirped. As he lead them out the door. Once the door was closed they could clearly hear the man cursing up a storm. This made them giggle.

"Daddy whats that?" his son pointed at another store.

"That's a hat store."

"Why do humans buy hats?" the other asked.

"Because they are stylish."

"Why?" his son asked.

"Because they need something to make themself look better."

"Why?" the other asked.

"Because some have no hair because they don't have good diets."

"Why?" his son asked again.

"Because humans eat too much bad things."

"Why?" the other asked again.

"...Because they were taught to eat that way." he stated though it was obvious his patience was wearing thin.

"Why?" his son asked.

"Because thats how humans are, and that's the end of it."

The two looked at him for a moment. "Okay!" they chirped after.

"Wow there's so many humans! Look it's a short human!" the golden eyed boy pointed.

"Look that one is covered in flies!" the red eyed one pointed.

"It's another one!" they kept pointing. This kept up for a good two hours as they were very excited to see so many humans in one place.

"Daddy...?"

"Yes?"

"I gots to go to the potty." his son said cutely.

"Alright then. Do you have to go too?" he asked the other one.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Demon children could very much be like human children. Especially when it came to there bladders. As soon as his son was done using the potty. Not even 5 minutes after they'd left had the other one had to use it. Spider demons were notorious for being sensitive about it as well.

"I can't go if you don't go with me." he whined.

"I don't have to go, and he already went."

"Can you atleast stand in position next to me?" he got weapy eyed.

He sighed in distaste as he put his son on the counter with the sink and stood at the available stall right next to the one he was next to. "Alright. Now we're going." he relieved himself and checked to make sure the child was relieving himself as well. He was rather embarrassed to say the least and was very grateful his own child didn't require such services. Once they were finished, he made sure that he washed his hands. "Now then are we all...emptied?"

"Yes!"

As a crow demon, his habits on nesting were much like regular crows. In the human world both male and female crows took care of the young while also getting help from previous children. The huge different between demon crows however was that unlike normal crows, they typically had a max of three children as they only breeded every 100 years. And even with breeding the female might not become impregnanted. It was rare for a family of demon crows to have more. Spider demons on the other hand had many babies. And he wouldn't be surprised to find that one in his current care could even be as far as child 100 or even 2000 to his parents. Though in a spiders case having a father figure was rare. Mostly because depending on the spider demon the female would eat her mate. The tarantulas were a few where the males were rarely made a meal as they'd run away before the female regained her appetite after mating. Spiders were very protective of their young. More so than crows, to the point of over coddling. Shaking his head of such thoughts, he smiled at the two before him. "Let us have a look around some more shall we?"

"Yay!"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

He rubbed his face against his childs as he coddled him. Soon he would be going back, and he didn't know when he'd get to see him again. He wouldn't say anything but being away from his family was hard. Especially since he was working so hard to provide for his family. A demon on a contract not only provided food, but gave pay to ensure the families in there realm were able to buy food and pay bills.

"I want my mommy." came a whimper.

"Aww it's alright you'll see her soon." he patted the other demon on the head. "You have to be a big boy and hold back your tears or your mommy will be disappointed."

Wiping at his eyes of any tears. "Okay." he replied.

"I hope you two have learned from this experience." he looked at them.

"Yes we did. We learned humans are gullible." his son replied.

"And taste good with ketchup." the other responded.

This made the elder demon laugh. "That's not what I meant, but i'll go with it." he stated. This made the two smile.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The loud crash woke the young demons up that evening. In the next room over there was a struggle. The two younger ones hugged one another in the bed they were sleeping in, in fright as they heard the sounds. Then the door suddenly broke down. Making them scream as the person tried to pick himself up. A knife was promptly thrown into his head, killing him off. Duncan did a quick check of the room before punching in another attackers face in. It was obvious he was torn between fighting and ensuring the younger demons safety. He then twisted another mans neck a full 360 degrees killing him instantly. Soon the battle was over. Blood covering the walls and floor of the main room. He panted as he looked about for anymore possible intruders. After catching his breath he picked up the two whimpering children. Cradling them close as they whimpered into his shirt.

"Those bastards!" his master shouted as he put a towel to his bleeding arm.

"My apologies master, I did not think they would attack so soon."

"Gah!" he kicked an overturned desk. Panting heavily as he was enraged. Duncan just watched as his master's anger took it's course. When he finally calmed down he looked at them. He saw the younger ones trembling in fright. Then scratched at his head. Before releasing a deep breath. "Are they alright?" he asked notibly calmer.

This threw Duncan off for a moment. Making him blink at his master in wonderment of him asking such a question. Then he smiled. "Yes, they are just abit shaken is all." he hugged them both closer. "Shall we find a doctor to mend your arm?"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It'd taken a few tries, but they'd finally found a doctor to fix the mans arm. The doctors wife tucking in the children so they could sleep while the flesh was being sewn together. She smiled as she took away the empty glasses that once held some warm milk from the side table before leave the two to slumber. "The children are fast asleep sir." she bowed at Duncan.

"Thank you for your kindness." he smiled. His master was scolding him greatly while the woman had been tending to the children. Mostly for allowing him to get such a wound. He went over and laid between them on his belly. Snuggling against the two as he pulled them closer. He'd truly missed his son. Compared to his wife he was rather affectionate. But as a male crow it was his duty to provide for his family. Especially since his child was not yet old enough to leave their world permanently, should he make that decision. There was still school for him. The fact that he would need to grow to become a full natured demon someday. He smiled as he thought of his child creating his own contracts with humans. He could only imagine what kinds of humans his child would want to eat. His child was already showing signs of being finiky with his food. And the spider. He was only coddling it because it would be his head if something happened to him. But he had to admit, this particular spider didn't annoy him as much as other spiders. He rubbed his face against his childs. He couldn't wait til his contract was over. He was going to take some much needed time off. He was sure his wife would enjoy having a turn at bringing home the souls. She'd sounded very stir crazy when he'd contacted her. Closing his eyes he enjoyed the warmth given off by the bed.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Morning had come all but too soon for him. He stood in the forest as his master leaned against a tree as they waited for the portal to open. As soon as he saw it opening he saw two women step though. One was wearing a tight yet almost unrevealing black and grey hemed dress. He hair was tied in a spiked bun as she looked at her surroundings with a bored expression. The other was his wife.

"Mommy!" the two boys chirped as they ran to their respective mothers. The red eyed boy jumping into his mothers arms, while the other hugged his mothers legs.

"Ah...what were you two thinking coming here without a chaperon?" the spider woman asked in a soft tone. She didn't seem upset nor did she seem happy. But everyone supposed it was simply her personality, or the fact that she was probably used to such mischief from her children. She was a spider after all.

"Your lucky you landed where your father was." she chided her son as she poked him on the nose. He simply giggled as he hugged her even tighter.

The spider woman walked over to Duncan and bowed slightly. "Thank you for watching this child. I hope he wasn't too much trouble."

"Not at all. I simply hope that our children can become great friends." he smiled. This made her show abit of emotion as her eye twitched slightly. Usually spiders and crows did not get along. But she said nothing. It was a wonder if she even ment what she said about the hope of her child not being too much trouble. Duncan was more than likely mocking her with his suggestion of their children becoming friends.

"Darling." his wife walked up to him while carrying their child. "Hurry and bring home some souls." she said huskily. "We're quite famished for some tainted souls." she breathed heavily.

"Of course." he smiled. "I shall bring you the most delicious soul you can imagine." he put a hand over his heart. Then his wife simply turned away and walked back toward the portal. The spiders following behind her.

The red eyed boy looked over his mothers shoulder and waved. "Bye bye mr round man!" he stated cheerily.

The man against the tree glared at them. But lightly waved. Watching as the portal closed after they'd gone through it.

"Master your looking quite pale." Duncan smiled as he looked down at his master.

"It's your fault I got wounded demon. Help me up." he offered his unwounded hand. Duncan grabbed it and helped his master to his feet. "Maybe now things can get back to normal." he dusted himself off. "Get the carriage you lazy ass."

"Yes master." Duncan bowed as his eyes flashed demonically. _I want to tenderize your flesh and soul to make an elaborate meal. he whispered in his mind._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_And that's it. XD I just couldn't get the thought of a child Claude and Sebastian out of my mind. So I typed up a fic. Lol. I didn't mention there names because who knows what their names were before. I also tried to remain vague on the time period since I don't know how old either of them are. _

_I hope you all enjoyed this story. Or atleast got some amusement out of it. _

_Reviews and Critiques appreciated._

_I got a teacher i've had before. Hopefully i'll do well in her class for this math course. XD_


End file.
